Walking Encyclopedia or Weird
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: One-shot. Post DH & Season 1-2. The road to reaserch leads to interesting places when two strangers meet in a library.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural or Harry Potter. I can however, make it rain men. **

**AN: I believe Dean would call this a 'geekasm'. This is set after Deathly Hallows for HP, and around season 1 or 2 for SPN.**

**Enjoy!**

Walking encyclopedia of weird.

Sam hefted another book from the shelf and into the ever growing stack in his arms. He couldn't find the last book he was looking for, but there was no rush. It was one of those very rare days when the brothers were simply passing through a town, with no jobs to do.

So he sat down and began to read, fully expecting a simple day. Sam let the new information imprint itself in his brain. He made a few notes for future reference, and sunk deeper into a bookworm's trance. So absorbed, he didn't even notice the figure that had walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

Sam started slightly, looking up at the person who spoke.

"Sorry." the voice was library soft, "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if I could sit here."

Sam smiled. "Free country."

He caught her smile, and it made him look closer at her. She almost had more books than he did, but they didn't detract from her attractiveness. In fact, she held them to her body in a way that seemed to enhance her features. She was slender, with thick brown hair that came down to her shoulders, and a smooth kitten shaped face that framed wide and inquisitive brown eyes. They were a shade of brown he hadn't quite seen before, but that wasn't what made them noticeable to him. It was that they looked wise beyond their years, as if they endured some deep pain, but knew about…love?

Sam was most definably interested. She sat herself down, and let her books quietly thud onto the table. Sam causally glanced over the titles. They ranged from heavy law books, to the glossy covers of new age Wicca.

Huh.

"That's quite a selection you've got there."

"Yes, well-" the woman looked sheepish. "I needed to relax."

Sam could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. Trying not to embarrass himself, he eyed a law book that was embossed with thick gold letters.

"Studying for law school?"

"A little. Mostly for inspiration."

"Good luck. The trickiest test you'll have to take will be the bar exam. Its totally worth it, though."

The woman blinked in surprise, a surprised smile on her face; Sam had a feeling she wasn't aware that she was smiling.

"You've taken it?"

"I was planning to, I even-" Sam gave an embarrassed laugh before continuing, "studied up for it long before I'd even have to take it, but then something-" he shook himself out of his reverie. Sam held out his hand. "Ah. Sorry, my name's Sam."

"Hermione." she grasped his hand firmly.

"Wow. I take it your parents are fans of Shakespeare?"

Hermione laughed. "I guess so. No one's really said anything on it."

"Really? I'm kinda surprised, its pretty."

Sam could have sworn he saw her blush.

"Well how about you? That looks like heavy material right there." Hermione nodded to the open page, revealing a page showing an elaborate pentagram design.

Sam couldn't hold back his nervous laugh.

"Yeah, its not a fluffy as that one." he gestured to the soft color of the Wicca book, "but this is fascinating."

"Really? I haven't studied that very extensively." Hermione peered over to look closer at the diagram.

Sam blinked in surprise. She held no derision for the subject at all, and her eyes held only fascination of an undiscovered topic. In fact, Sam trembled a little when a lock of her hair brushed against his arm. Hermione made a little humming noise of agreement or assessment and Sam held his breath. For some reason her approval mattered to him. He watched in curiosity as her eyes lit up in recognition of something on the page. Who was this woman?

"Hold that's-" she pointed excitedly to a delicately scrawled name in Latin. It took him a moment to remember its translation. In English he was referred to as-

"Nicolas Flammel!" Sam and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

Hermione turned to Sam, eyes wide with shock and he was glad that he had impressed her.

"You know who Nicolas Flammel is?"

Sam smiled as if it were obvious. "Of course."

Both couldn't help but show pleasure at finding a kindred spirit.

"Now if memory serves me, this array is what is what he used to create the Sorcerer's Stone?"

At Sam's slightly confused look, Hermione elaborated.

"Its another word for Philosopher's Stone."

Sam chimed in. "Which claimed to have created in 1653."

"Hmm, I could have sworn it was in 1542." Hermione's expression contained a glint of mischief.

Sam's was a mirror of her own; he recognized a contest when he saw one.

"Well I guess we'll just have to solve this mystery."

The two scooted their chairs closer together, and Sam wasn't even surprised when Hermione pulled out the book that he had been searching for. It was big enough to share, and this day was shaping up to be one of the best he'd had in a long time.

**Fin. What'ya think? The button is your friend! **


End file.
